Many lawn and garden digging jobs require the use of a digging tool such as a shovel, a spade, or other foot assisted digging tool. These foot assisted digging tools typically have an elongated handle terminating at one end in a scoop portion that is provided with an insertion edge at a far end of thereof and relatively narrow left and right shoulders at the opposite, handle end thereof. In use, the elongated handle is used to position the insertion edge onto the desired location and the insertion edge is driven into the ground by a force applied by the sole of the user's shoe onto either the left or the right shoulder of the scoop portion. A problem encountered with this digging arrangement is the typical need for the user to have a shoe provided with a very thick sole, such as a boot, to comfortably apply the force necessary to drive the insertion edge of the scoop portion of the foot assisted digging tool into the ground. Although boots and other heavy soled shoes are generally readily available, it can often be undesirable to replace light soled shoes, such as sandals or athletic shoes, when only a small amount of digging is necessary. It would be desirable, therefore, to have an attachment, that was securable to a foot assisted digging tool and that included relatively broad and flat left and right foot plates that were positionable, respectively, over the left and right shoulders of the foot assisted digging tool to allow the user to comfortably dig in the lawn or garden while wearing thin soled shoes or even no shoes at all. Because foot assisted digging tools are built in a variety of configurations, it would be desirable to have an attachment that included a handle connecting member in connection with a left and a right foot plate wherein the handle connecting member includes a receiving channel formed therein for receiving a section of the foot assisted digging tool in a manner such that when the section of the foot assisted digging tool is positioned within the receiving channel a left foot plate of the attachment is in contact with the left shoulder of the foot assisted digging tool and a right foot plate is in contact with the right shoulder of the foot assisted digging tool.